


Warm Coffee

by FluffyKasady



Series: Red, White and Blue, with You Too [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Gen, No romance between Steve and Reader, Not Canon Compliant, Reader is Nonbinary, Steve is bi, steve is bi icon, steve is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKasady/pseuds/FluffyKasady
Summary: Steve is really just looking for a place where no one sees him as an old war hero, a new superhero, or some kind of idol.Maybe he'll find that with you.





	Warm Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while, have I XD that's gonna change soon, I think, since I'm branching out from my main fandom a bit. Anyways, have some Steve & Reader that I wrote for a friend named Blue_Means_Stop lol
> 
> Steve is Bi in this, so if you don't like that, don't read it. I don't stick to canon.

Walking down the street is a hassle in and off itself most days, which is something else he’s not entirely used to. Being stopped and bullied for an autograph is certainly a thing that never happened in the 40s, not when he was just the little guy Steve Rogers and… not really when he was big, strong Captain America, hero of the Allied Forces, either. Sure he had some women that tried to get a few pieces of his hair or some kids that wanted him to see their Cap comics, but actually accosting him on the sidewalk from the Tower to the deli, or library, or music store, or wherever it was he went on his daily walks? It started being, again, a bit of a hassle.

Tony had told him to try and lay lower than his 6’4, covered in muscle ass naturally did, but honestly that hadn’t done much. He walked out with a cap and some sunglasses Tony let him borrow, the shades making it so damn hard to see anything inside and darkening the sun significantly when he was outside, but it didn’t take long for some kid to recognize him and he was again, unfortunately, swarmed. 

Bruce had suggested only heading out at night, but that again had been a disaster. The kind of people that went out only at night were either the late hour workers of 24 hour food joints and groceries, or people that were out to have a “good time”. His definition of a good time was clearly dated, since he’d been nearly molested outside of a colorful bar by some drunk men that seemed to be… very touchy with each other.

That was another thing, the whole… “gay” situation. He’d come around pretty quickly, seeing as how he’d always been attracted equally to both men and women. Somehow he’d known back in the day that that wasn’t the norm, that most people didn’t feel that way, so he’d never said anything. Learning that in today’s society it was somewhat widely accepted, and even encouraged to  _ embrace  _ that part of yourself, was an experience in and of itself. 

That wasn’t to say he understood every facet of the… oh gosh what was it called… the LGBT group? He needs to ask Nat again, she knew way more about this kind of stuff than he did, given his clear misunderstandings about the whole thing, but anyways.

In the end he’d started wearing big sweaters with huge necks that covered up to his chin, sunglasses that covered half his face, and had started growing out his beard so hide what else of his face showed. It had been working so far, allowing him to get out of the Tower and down the street at least. 

He enjoyed the more popular places well enough, but it was really the small time, mom and pop places that called him to them. The coffee was black, the pie was delicious, and every time he returned to one they recognized him and greeted him like an old friend. It was strange realizing that everyone there, even the old timer in the back was younger than he was, but that was something else he’d sort of gotten over.

Sort of.

Today there was an itch in the back of his mind, as he moved down the multiple flights of stairs until that got boring and he moved into the elevator to continue his journey down. He wasn’t sure what it was, only that it likely wouldn’t be solved until he had a good cup or so of joe in him. So, he waited patiently for the elevator to ding and let him out onto the ground floor, slipping the thick collar of his sweater up and over the tip of his chin as he walked out the front glass doors.

Like most days he slipped seamlessly into the crowd of people all on their way in life, colors and voices blending together in a cacophony that only made the itch worse. Still, he powered through, politely stepping around people in the way and through intersections with sure steps, only glancing at street signs before continuing on his way. 

Today was a day for trying new things, something he’d decided on the way down. He figured he would try the new independent coffee shop that had opened on the corner of Harris and 3rd, since the man who’d helped open it had sent him an email (which was old fashioned, apparently) asking if he’d come to the grand opening to support his grandchild, who owned the shop. He hadn’t had time the day of, but he’d promised the old timer he’d show up as soon as he had the time. Which, incidentally, was today.

Stepping through the door, he grinned softly at the chime of the tiny bell, glancing around at the quaint little shop as he moved inside. There was the faint call of a “Be right there!” from the back, Steve grinning a little wider as he moved up to the counter. The decor was nice, a bit more modern from what he was used to but in a nice way. All of the options for coffee and coffee’s cousins were written in tiny, meticulous chalk handwriting on the massive chalkboards that covered the wall behind the register. The rest of the wall space was filled with machines that bubbled and shelves with bags of what he assumed was coffee beans.

His attention was quickly grabbed by the young… man? Woman? That came out from the back, hair tied back in a simple, high ponytail, your eyes a sharp, snapping green. Those eyes caught him for a moment, long enough that he missed your simple greeting and request for an order. He blinked, then when you repeated yourself with a wry smile, he smiled bashfully.

“Oh, sorry, uh...just a black coffee?”

Your eyes widened at the sound of his voice, recognition lighting up in your eyes, and for a second he cursed his very existence, but after that moment you grinned up at him, holding up a finger. “Wait right here, I want you to try something.”

He waited, mostly because he was shocked you hadn’t immediately started harassing him for an autograph or a “selfie” like most people your age did, and watched as you moved from machine to machine, eventually coming back with a small cup of dark liquid in your hands.

“Alright, buddy, try this and tell me what you think.”

He gingerly took the cup from your tiny hands, sipping it thoughtfully and letting the dark, surprisingly creamy liquid swirl around his mouth before glancing back down at you. You were staring up at him, clearly waiting for something, a sly look in your eyes. Swallowing, he nodded. 

“Pretty good.”

You snapped your fingers, pleased, and headed for the machines again. “Well if you liked that one, let’s see what you think of this one!” You seemed to take it as sort of a challenge, him simply asking for a black coffee. Settling in, he felt his lips form a bit of a smile. He was going to be here a while, it seemed. Not that he had anywhere else to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment ^^ They really make my day :D


End file.
